


Wheelie's Disobedience

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Angst, Disciplinary Spanking, Discipline, Family, Gen, Headmasters, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Spanking, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheelie and Daniel are in big trouble after they willfully disobey Cerebros’ orders to stay with the ship while on an unplanned mission to planet Beast.</p><p> <br/>Contains parental discipline/spanking of a child robot. Don’t like, don’t read.</p><p>May contain spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheelie's Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> I've been meaning to write this fic for quite awhile, and am finally getting it out this year. I never thought that I would be writing one of these for Wheelie, since he always seems so sweet and innocent. But after watching the Headmasters series, I quickly found out that he has a wild, rebellious side to him that isn't seen much in the American series. So after watching the episode, 'Rebellion on Planet Beast' and seeing Chromedome chasing Wheelie and Daniel at the very end, I couldn't help but write this to go along with it. Because we all know this had to have happened after the episode ended.
> 
> If you’ve never watched the Japanese Headmasters series, then you won’t understand this fanfic. I also will warn that there might be possible spoilers in here. This fanfic takes place right after the episode, ‘Rebellion on Planet Beast’.
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers and all related characters © Hasbro / Takara
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2013 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

The unexpected mission to planet Beast was over. The Decepticons had been chased off and the enslaved Beastformers had been set free of their forced labor. Things could once again get back to normal, both for the Beastformers and the Autobots aboard _Battleship Maximus_. For now, the mysterious mechanical part that the Decepticons were trying to construct had been put to the side as the Headmasters focused on getting their ship back in orbit… among other things…

Wheelie and Daniel knew they were in trouble as they stood in the middle of the bridge, quietly eyeing Cerebros as he got the ship underway. He had told them to stay beside him until his task was finished. Chromedome had caught up with both of them back on planet Beast and personally brought them aboard the ship, fuming and lecturing them the whole way. He had been tempted to deal with them then and there, but Cerebros had whispered to him that he would deal with the situation himself after they were back in space. Now that they were back in space, it was anyone’s guess as to what the Headmaster commander had in mind for the two young kids standing beside his command station.

Daniel noticed that Wheelie seemed nervous. The younger, smaller bot moved his feet restlessly, seeming to be agitated. In a way, it was sort of unusual. Daniel couldn’t remember ever seeing Wheelie nervous about anything. Even when they had been captured moments before by the Beastformers that had turned to the Decepticons’ side, he was as calm as ever. He had even risked his life to try and save one of the Beastformer slaves. Seeing him nervous now was making Daniel a little scared.

“Wheelie, Daniel,” Cerebros finally called to them. Daniel’s small body jumped and he turned to look at the tall white and grey mech. “Come with me. I need to talk to the both of you.”

Cerebros waited for them by the bridge’s door. Wheelie hesitated a moment, but then followed after his human friend. Once in the corridor, Cerebros suddenly grabbed onto Wheelie’s upper arm and pulled him closer to him, leading him down the hallway, pretty much dragging him, in that fashion. The older Cybertronian never spoke, but his actions said plenty and also served as an unspoken warning. Wheelie uttered a garbled gasp at first, but kept quiet and allowed himself to be pulled along. Daniel was reminded of a parent dragging a child as he watched the two walk ahead in front of him. He knew how that felt. Both of his parents had done it to him plenty of times when he had misbehaved in public places. The end result was never good.

When they stopped again, they were in front of Cerebros’ private office. The automatic doors slid open and all three walked inside. Cerebros didn’t stop until he reached the large chair behind the desk, positioned directly in front of them. He continued to pull poor Wheelie along like some sort of extra baggage. Seating himself, he pulled Wheelie next to him before finally letting go of his arm. The two exchanged quick glances, Wheelie pouting and taking a big step away from the larger mech. Daniel couldn’t quite make out what had gone on between them, but he could almost guess that Cerebros secretly shot Wheelie a stern glare that told him to stay where he stood until he was needed.

“Well?” Cerebros finally said, the short question puncturing the long silence that had followed them into the room. Cerebros looked from Daniel to Wheelie and back again. “What do you two have to say for yourselves?”

“I—I’m sorry.” Wheelie stuttered with a sniffle.

“You should be. Didn’t I distinctly tell you to stay here with the ship?” Cerebros waited for an answer. “Didn’t I?” He turned to look at Daniel.

“Ye—yes, sir.” Daniel answered, moving his feet restlessly. He was beginning to feel nervous now. All of this was starting to sound like a lecture coming from his father.

“Then why did you disobey me?” The commander’s gaze locked itself on the small human child.

“It wasn’t my idea! It was Wheelie’s! He was the one who got bored and wanted to go off to look around!”

Wheelie’s face turned red, either from embarrassment or anger or both. “What?!? You can’t put all of the blame on me! You followed after me by your own choice!”

Daniel bristled, face flushing red. “After you insisted on me going and telling me everything would be okay!”

“Some friend you are!” Wheelie shouted back, his voice almost squeaking. “Don’t deny that you enjoyed it!”

“BE QUIET!” Cerebros slammed a hand down on his desk, his voice rising above the argument. Both kids jumped at the sudden impact and snapped their mouths shut. He grabbed onto Wheelie’s arm again and roughly pulled the little bot back into his original place. “The way I see it, both of you are at fault, and both of you are in an equal amount of trouble. Even though it might have been Wheelie’s idea, you, Daniel, could have chosen not to go with him. Since you chose to follow him, you are now in the same trouble that he’s in.” Cerebros sighed and looked over at Wheelie. The little orange bot had his hands tucked behind his back and his head lowered. The end of his foot was busy nudging at part of the flooring. “There’s no sense in arguing about the matter.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Daniel said barely above a whisper.

“I told you that if you didn’t behave you would go back to your father. And that’s exactly where you’re going. I’ve already sent word to him about what’s happened. It’s up to him to deal with you accordingly.”

“Noooooooooo! I want to stay here!” Daniel protested, tears starting to sting at his eyes. “I promise I won’t ever disobey again!”

“It’s too late, Daniel, you’re going back. You shouldn’t even be here in the first place. It’s too dangerous for you here.”

“Nothing happened and you rescued us! We’re all okay.”

“What if we couldn’t have rescued you? What if both you and Wheelie were killed? How do you think that would have made me and the rest of this team feel? How would I have explained that to your parents? It’s not news I want to deliver, not now, not ever.” Cerebros shifted his gaze to Wheelie, making sure both of them got his message.

“You know I don’t have parents anymore.” Wheelie said in a low, almost muffled voice, a tear starting to trickle down his cheek.

“I understand that. However, you’re here with us, on this ship, which makes me your acting parent and guardian. This whole team is. We’re all responsible for you.” Cerebros turned to Daniel again. “You scared me today. You scared all of us. When your father isn’t around, we’re also responsible for _your_ safety too, Daniel. Even though I’m not your father, I _am_ your guardian. When I tell you to stay with the ship, I expect you to obey me. I don’t tell you to stay here so you can’t have fun. I tell you to stay here for your own safety. What we do out here is dangerous work. It isn’t a game and it isn’t a playground. There are real enemies out there that wish to see all of us, including you, dead. They won’t hesitate because you’re a child.”

Daniel lowered his head, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. He knew Cerebros was right.

“I think we’re done here. I can’t do anymore. I want you to return to your room and stay there until we make contact with Spike. After that, you’re his responsibility.”

“Yes, sir,” Daniel mumbled, turning and quickly exiting the room. Wheelie turned to follow after him, thinking Cerebros had meant the dismissal to be for the both of them. He was taken off guard when he suddenly felt a firm grip wrap itself around his arm again. He was nearly jerked off his feet backwards.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Wheelie gasped, turning around to meet Cerebros face to face. “I thought you said we could go.”

“I told Daniel to go, not you. You and I aren’t finished yet.”

“Wh—wh—what do you mean?”

“Like I said; I’m _your_ acting parent, and I’m going to do what any self-respecting parent would do in a situation like this.”

Wheelie swallowed hard, quickly turning to look at the closing door and his only chance at freedom one last time before he was jerked back to the desk. Cerebros sat down in his chair again and pulled the youngling closer to him.

“Was it really your idea to go off, away from the ship and even insisting that Daniel go with you?”

The question was simple yet Wheelie couldn’t get an answer to come out of his mouth. He just stood there, his mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out. Instead, he tried to free himself from the hold that Cerebros had on his left arm, but no amount of twisting and turning would loosen the vice-like grip. The grip was tight, but it wasn’t painful. Even in a situation like this Cerebros was careful not to harm the child. But he did want Wheelie to know and understand that he meant serious business.

“Answer me, Wheelie!” Cerebros said sternly, yet calmly.

“Yes! It was… It was my idea.” Wheelie started sniffling, trying his best to do more twisting so that the commander would let go. He collapsed on his knees in the process, the tears starting to stream down his face.

“I’m disappointed in you.” Cerebros sighed, letting go of Wheelie’s arm and placing both hands under his arms and lifting him up and on his feet. “You know better than to do something like that! Daniel isn’t a Cybertronian. He’s a human. He’s a lot more fragile than we are. What if he had gotten killed from your recklessness?”

“I’m sorry,” Wheelie sniveled in-between sobs.

Cerebros didn’t let up on the scolding and continued. “You disobeyed me and put your friend’s life and your own life in danger.”

“I’m sorry!” Wheelie again said through his tears, a little louder than before.

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be! You said that I don’t have to treat you like a child, yet you continue to do things that give me no other choice. I had hoped and prayed to Primus that I wouldn’t have to do this to you, but you’ve brought us both to this situation and now I must go through with it.”

“Wha—what are you going to do??” Wheelie’s optics widened as Cerebros again clutched him under the arms and hefted him up and positioned him over his lap, practically upside down. Wheelie kicked and bucked his feet and legs when he recognized the position he was in. “NO! No, no, no! Please, Cerebros!”

Not paying attention to Wheelie’s protesting and pleas, Cerebros firmly gripped the wriggling body around the waist and brought his hand down sharply on Wheelie’s backside with no warning. The first couple of smacks resulted in Wheelie’s gasp of shock and his sobs growing louder. He bucked his legs faster, almost causing him to slip from Cerebros’ grasp.

“Stop squirming!” Cerebros snapped, following up his command with an extremely hard smack delivered to the underside of Wheelie’s skidplate—the part he’d be sitting on later. Even though Cerebros was bent on making sure that Wheelie never forgot this moment, he spanked with the utmost care and was careful not to harm him or dent his bottom.

“Owwwww…” Wheelie obeyed, going limp. His crying didn’t let up, though.

“You’re going to stay here and take your punishment. You’re going to learn that disobedience comes with unpleasant consequences. You’re… going… to… learn… never… to… disobey… me… again!” With the last sentence, Cerebros delivered a hard and painful slap to the same area of Wheelie’s skidplate with each word he spoke before trailing off into a steady repetitive stream of hard smacks. With each slap delivered, Cerebros made sure to move his hand around to a new spot so that the pain would be evenly spread over every inch of the tiny bot’s backside. He then went back to concentrating heavily on the underside again, making the little bot squeal and wriggle anew.

Wheelie’s chest heaved with sobbing and he choked out faint pleas before blubbering all over again. He grasped the chair and Cerebros’ thigh tightly, thinking that the impact of the stinging swats would eventually shoot him off Cerebros’ lap and onto the floor. He gritted his teeth.

“Stop! Oh, please, stop!” Wheelie choked out. “Ahhh!!” He managed to twist his head around to look up at Cerebros. Cerebros said nothing, shaking his head and speeding up the pace of the spanking. Wheelie wailed more. “I’m sorry! I’m sorrrrry… Please, stop!”

“Are you going to disobey me again?” Cerebros brought his hand down harder. Wheelie jerked at the pain and the impact.

“NO!”

Another hard smack was administered.

“OW! I mean, no, SIR!” A new flood of tears stung at Wheelie’s optics. “I learned my lesson! I’m sorry! I’m truly sorry!”

“I’m pleased to hear that.” Cerebros said, not letting up. “If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you’ll get the same punishment as you’re getting right now. Do you understand?”

“Y—y—yes, sir!” Wheelie heaved and hiccupped through his tears.

“Good. I really don’t want to have to repeat this, because I take no pleasure in it. But if I have to repeat it, I will.” Cerebros delivered one last hard smack before he stopped. Wheelie lay limp and sobbing. Cerebros gently took hold of Wheelie and placed him on his feet on the floor. Immediately, Wheelie placed a hand behind him to try and soothe his throbbing rear. His face was red and tear-streaked with more fresh tears on the way. Without saying a word, Cerebros grabbed hold of Wheelie’s free hand and escorted him over to the nearest corner. There, he pushed Wheelie toward it and motioned for him to turn around and face the wall. Wheelie turned and looked at Cerebros in a puzzled manner, not understanding the gist of the action.

“Turn around and face the wall.” Cerebros took Wheelie and turned him around again, this time pushing him into the corner. “I want you to remain there until I say otherwise. And while you’re standing, I want you to think hard about the actions you’ve done and also the punishment you’ve just received for those actions. If I catch you moving from this spot or looking over your shoulder before your time is up, you’ll receive another spanking like the one I just gave you. Do I make myself clear?”

Wheelie quickly and silently nodded, too afraid to do anything else. He emitted a loud sniff before trailing off into silent sobs. Cerebros reached down and brushed Wheelie’s hands to the side and administered a firm swat to the younger bot’s already smarting skidplate. “No rubbing.”

Wheelie’s reservoir broke and he let his sobs and tears come in torrents, his chest heaving. Cerebros turned and walked back to his desk and sat down. After watching Wheelie a few minutes, more or less to make sure the child was going to stay in the corner, Cerebros wearily sighed to himself and turned his attention to the data pads spread out over his desk, even though he knew his mind was a thousand miles away. He hated that he had been pushed to carrying out such actions, but he really didn’t know what else to do. Wheelie was without parents and there was no one else around that was going to teach him right from wrong. The little bot was wild and rough around the edges and needed guidance. Ever since Wheelie had come into their care, Cerebros had been lenient on the child because of knowing about his traumatizing past. He blamed his big heart for it and the fact that he felt sorry for him. Wheelie was a broken and damaged child who was slowly healing and recovering. Losing his parents to the war, suddenly becoming an orphan, and then being marooned alone on a harsh planet without anyone to care for him had taken its toil on Wheelie both emotionally and mentally, even to the point of messing his speech up. Much to everyone’s relief, Wheelie was no longer speaking in rhymes, a good sign that he had moved past that side effect of trauma and that the wounds were slowly healing and mending themselves. Wheelie still had a long road of recovery ahead of him, but he had to just take one step at a time. Right now his next step was to learn a little bit of obedience and discipline, a responsibility that rested on the shoulders of his current caretakers.

Cerebros suddenly feared that spanking Wheelie might cause him to regress back into his past state and briefly wondered if he had done the right thing. The last thing he needed was to do more harm than good, especially since he was trying to get through to Wheelie and teach him. He relaxed, though, and reassured himself that he had taken proper action. Wheelie needed a firm hand and love and now was as good a time as any to administer both. If they waited too much longer in doing it Wheelie would end up getting himself killed, and that would be far worse than him relapsing back to his past state. Wheelie was much stronger now than he had been previously, so maybe the spanking would do him good and not harm. If Wheelie had still been speaking in rhymes, Cerebros would have considered using another form of discipline.

Cerebros turned and silently eyed Wheelie, a slight smile forming on his lips. The little orange bot continued to stand in the corner, leaning against the wall. His violent sobs had calmed into silent sniffles and hiccups, one of his hands busy with rubbing his optics and wiping away the wetness. He could tell that Wheelie was getting tired.

“Alright, Wheelie, you may leave the corner now.” Cerebros said tenderly. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Immediately, Wheelie turned around and slowly shuffled his way across the span of floor between the wall and desk, stopping halfway. His free hand moved behind him to soothe his backside.

“Ar—ar—are you still angry with me?” Wheelie sniffled.

Cerebros titled his head to the side in a concerned manner. “I was never angry with you to begin with. Disappointed, hurt, and scared, yes, but not angry.”

“Scared?”

“Wheelie,” Cerebros leaned back in his chair. “I thought I was going to lose you and Daniel.”

“Oh...” Wheelie’s gaze fell to the floor and he shifted from one foot to the other.

“Come here,” Cerebros motioned for Wheelie to come closer. Hands still behind him, Wheelie walked forward and stopped in front of the commander. Cerebros lovingly and carefully picked up the child and sat him on his lap, wrapping one of his bulky arms around the small form while brushing his cheek against the top of Wheelie’s head. He was careful of Wheelie’s sensitive backside.

“I spanked you because I love and care about you. As your acting guardian and parent, I’m responsible for you and your well-being as well as your safety. I want you to know that disobedience will not be tolerated on this ship and that the wrong choices you make are followed by unpleasant actions. It’s better for you to learn that lesson with a sore skidplate than another, more horrible way that all of us would regret. I don’t want you going out there and getting yourself killed. I would never forgive myself if that ever happened. It would be partly my fault because I failed and neglected in teaching you important lessons that you need to learn. I want you to live to see the end of this war, and to grow up and enjoy life the way it should be enjoyed. I don’t want your disobedience and bad choices to cut that life short.” Cerebros positioned Wheelie more comfortably and hugged him to his chest. Wheelie wiped away a few stray tears from his optics and leaned his head against Cerebros’ shoulder.

“It hurts,” Wheelie whimpered.

“Yes, it does. It’s supposed to hurt. It’s a punishment. Punishment is never pleasant because it serves to teach you something. If you don’t learn the lessons it teaches at a young age, you’ll have to learn them later on in life when you’re older. And the punishments only get worse as you get older.”

“What could possibly be worse than a… spanking?” Wheelie sniffled.

“Spending time in a prison cell or death,” the older mech answered calmly. “I want to keep you from experiencing either of those by administering spanking to your skidplate now.”

“Oh…” Wheelie’s head lowered, finally understanding.

Cerebros moved Wheelie around and looked at him straight in the optics. “Wheelie, I want you to understand that I wasn’t mad or angry with you earlier. And if you ever disobey me again after today, I won’t hesitate to take you over my knees and spank you again. I will continue doing it until the lesson sinks in and stays. I showed you a little bit of mercy by carrying out this first session in the privacy of my office. However, if I have to spank you in the presence of the others, I will. So if you don’t want to face greater humiliation, I suggest that you think hard about the lessons you’ve learned today and choose your decisions wisely in the future.”

Wheelie quickly and shakily nodded his head that he understood before sniffling. “But… you didn’t spank Daniel...”

Cerebros looked at Wheelie. “I’m not Daniel’s father. Spike will deal with his son in whatever way he sees fit, whether it be spanking or otherwise. Besides, I’m much too large and my hand too hard to spank Daniel properly. I would injure him. A spanking should be temporarily painful, not permanently damaging.”

Wheelie again nodded that he understood.

“I’m going to have a little talk with the other team members about what has happened here. I’m also going to give them permission to spank you if you ever get out of line when I’m not around.”

Wheelie’s head shot up and fear swept across his young features. “No!! Please, don’t!”

Cerebros gave Wheelie a stern glare which caused the younger bot to keep quiet. “I’m sorry, but it must be done. We’re all in this together. They are just as responsible for you as I am. The duty of giving you discipline should be shared between us, especially if I’m not around at the time to administer it myself.”

Wheelie groaned before wiping at his optics with a curled fist. Hesitating a few minutes, he finally sighed and slowly nodded his head.

“My advice to you is see to it that you watch what you do and don’t earn time over someone’s knees.” Cerebros playfully poked at one of Wheelie’s cheeks in an attempt to get the young bot to smile.

Wheelie sniffled and a slight smile eventually curled the corner of his mouth. Cerebros chuckled, grabbing hold of the brim of Wheelie’s helm and gently pulling down on it like one would do to a baseball cap. Wheelie giggled, pushing Cerebros’ hand away. Cerebros chuckled again before lifting Wheelie off his lap and placing him on the floor.

“I think you’ve had enough excitement for one day, my little friend. Go to your room and get some rest.” Cerebros patted Wheelie’s back. Before Cerebros could say anything else, Wheelie was already running toward the door.


End file.
